Entre les barreaux
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: James était avec Lily, Remus était prédestiné a Nymphadora, Severus resterai seul avec sa fidélité et ses remords… Mais qu'en était-il de Sirius ? A-t-il vraiment été seul du début jusqu'à la fin ?


**Hey~ A que coucou les fanous, les lecteurs du soir :)**

 **Donc aujourd'hui je reviens avec un petit os qui va être le premier de looooongs et de nombreux écrit car je suis depuis maintenant 1 semaine officiellement (et 3 officieusement) en vacances ! Yeah fêtes péter le champomy *^***

 **M'enfin, cet os n'a aucune prétention, je l'ai écris car je parlementais avec une amie au sujet de Sirius et j'en suis venu à me poser pleins de questions qui ont aboutis en os.**  
 **Voilà voilà, sur ce bonne lecture !**

 _ **Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à J. . En même temps s'ils étaient à moi y aurai eu des morts en moins**_

* * *

Ce fut en cette soirée froide soirée d'hiver que la vie de Sirius prit un tournant radical. Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, jusqu'au plus insignifiant détail.

Il marchait dans le parc de Poudlart à la recherche d'une distraction quelconque quand il remarqua une élève de sa promotion qui semblait chercher quelque chose à terre. Se déclarant alors chevalier servant de la veuve et de l'opprimé, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui proposa son aide, ce à quoi elle répondit avec un magnifique doigt d'honneur et un tout aussi superbe « va chier ».

Néanmoins, pas décidé à laisser une jolie demoiselle, vulgaire mais jolie, sans défense alors que le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps, seule dans le parc, il se proposa à nouveau de l'aider. Nouveau refus, tout aussi polie que le premier.

Alors, abandonnant son charme légendaire et sa courtoisie envers les filles, il se mit à lui répondre ce qu'il pensait de ses manières. Résultat, ils avaient passé une bonne heure à s'engueuler tout en cherchant la baguette de la jeune fille, oui car entre temps au détour d'une insulte, elle avait avoué avoir perdu sa baguette.

Ce fut seulement quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château après que celle-ci fut retrouvé, que le griffon remarqua à quelle maison appartenait cette garce pas reconnaissante pour un sous.

Serdaigle.

Cette môme mal élevé était à Serdaigle. Serdaigle qui accueillait en son sein des élèves intelligent, avec du savoir vivre, de futur génies de la société. Serdaigle qui regroupait des sorciers qui on tous eu un brillant avenir. Et elle, elle était dans cette maison… Impensable, le choixpeau devait être soûl quand il l'a répartit. C'était comme s'il laçait volontairement un serpent dans un nid d'oiseaux... Oui voilà ! Cette gosse aurait dut aller à Serpentard, entre tête à claque elle se serai sentit à l'aise.

Et lorsque Sirius eu la bonne idée de dire ce qu'il venait de pensé tout bas à la concerné, celle-ci se mit à l'insulter copieusement, dans différentes langues, tout en se moquant ouvertement de sa maison de félins de pacotilles.

C'était le début de la fin. La guerre était déclarée.

S'en suivit alors de nombreuses confrontations, souvent sur des sujets futiles, parfois sur des quiproquos néanmoins toute personne un tant soit peu intelligente pouvait voir qu'à travers leur incessante bataille de joute verbale, et parfois physique, se cachait juste deux handicapés des sentiments qui ne savaient pas comment montrer à l'autre à quel point il lui était cher. Alors à défaut des mots, les insultes et les coups étaient les bienvenus. Et c'est ainsi que durant tout le reste de leur scolarité, ces deux adolescents passèrent leur temps à se chamailler.

* * *

 _« - Raah ! » S'énerva une jeune fille en secouant sa baguette dans tous les sens pour finalement la jeter à terre en maudissant les fondateurs._

 _De son coté, Sirius l'observait à la dérobé tout en se disant mentalement qu'elle était adorable quand elle s'énervait. Lui vient alors l'idée de l'embêter juste pour voir cette expression de colère et d'exaspération combiné qu'elle avait._

 _Vérifiant donc qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, ce qui aurai étrange au vu du fait que le couvre feu était passé, l'animagus revêtit sa forme canine puis s'approcha de la sorcière dans le but visible de lui faire peur, juste par plaisir._

 _Pourtant, lorsque celle-ci fut décidé à ramasser sa baguette et qu'elle croisa les prunelles irisé de l'animal, elle eu une réaction diamétralement opposé de ce à Sirius s'attendais._

 _En effet, le petit bout de femme venait de se mettre à sourire comme si ce chien était la réincarnation d'une des pâtisseries préférée de la rousse. Etrange comparaison...pourtant l'animagus était persuadé que c'était comme ça que la serdaigle le voyait actuellement._

 _« - Tu es magnifique le chien » S'émerveilla la sorcière en l'observant de plus en plus près._

 _Sirius, de son coté, ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête face à que lui disait la jeune fille. Cette situation lui échappait totalement… Il était partit dans le but de l'effrayer et maintenant c'est plutôt elle qui lui faisais peur à le scruter ainsi._

 _« - C'est dingue comme tu ressemble au sinistros ! Pourtant tu n'es pas lui n'est-ce pas ? Tes yeux et ton attitude n'ont rien de menaçant, voir même surnaturelle. »_

 _Attendait-elle vraiment une réponse ? Le canidé n'en savait rien, à vrai dire la seule chose cohérente que son esprit pouvait formuler actuellement était le fait que cette peste était vraiment mignonne, surtout avec sa forme canine._

* * *

 _« - Sirius Black ! S'époumona une élève en s'approchant furibonde de la table des griffondor, une magnifique bosse rouge au milieu du front._

 _\- Bah alors Cassandre, on se lève du mauvais pied ce matin ? » Le nargua le griffon en lorgnant la bosse d'un rouge vif, autant dire que l'envie de rire était difficile à contenir._

 _Pourtant, étrangement, le début de rire du brun se termina en plainte de douleur quand la petite serdaigle lui envoya son point dans l'œil, d'une force qui fallait le reconnaître n'avait rien à envie à un garçon de 7e année._

 _« - Voilà comme ça on est assortis mon choux »_

 _Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle retourna à sa table, comme si de rien n'était, loin de se douter qu'elle était devenu la personne à abattre._

* * *

 _« - Espèce de garce ! Hurla une voix masculine dans la grande salle, en plein dîner, après qu'un pudding soit malencontreusement atterrit sur ses cheveux_

 _\- Je commence vraiment à croire que j'aurai dut finir à Serpentard~ » Se moqua ladite garce pas offusqué pour un sous de l'insulte tout en rangeant sa baguette._

* * *

 _« En fait, je suis sure qu'en vrai tu m'adule mais tu combats cette irrésistible attirance que tu éprouves envers moi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda un certain griffon, après avoir acculé une serdaigle rousse au détour d'un couloir, contre un mur._

 _\- Comment ? Suis-je si transparente mon amour ? Bien sure que oui, je te désire si fort que mon cœur se retrouve en miette à chaque regard que tu adresse et qui ne m'est pas déstinée, je t'aime tellement oh prend moi Black, j'en meurs d'envie. Récita la jeune fille comme s'il sagissait d'une pièce de théâtre particulièrement ennuyeuse._

 _\- Je le savais ! Personne peut me résister, je suis si parfait. Commença à se pavaner l'héritier renier en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

 _\- Parfaitement con si je puis me permettre. Rajouta la rousse en affichant une expression de pure moquerie. Et, entre nous, saisis-tu le sens du mot « ironie » le cabot ? »_

 _Ledit cabot marqua soudainement un temps d'arrêt avant de comprendre que cette gamine savait pour son coté animagus. Alors, sans réfléchir, il poussa violemment la serdaigle contre le mur, lui arrachant un petit gémissement plaintif, avant de plaquer ses mains de chaque coté de la tête rousse puis de s'approcher très près._

 _« - Comment le sais-tu ?! Ne le dis à personne sinon je peux te jurer que ta vie sera un enfer ! La menaça-t-il en lui offrant son plus beau regard orageux qu'il réservait habituellement à sa tendre mère._

 _\- Black, mon cher Black, faut être con pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et je te rappel que je suis à Serdaigle, et que donc par déduction je suis intelligente sans oublier que je sors la nuit. Enonça-t-elle d'un regard blasé. De plus, le jour où ta vie m'intéressera, peut être que je le dirai à qui ça intéresserai d'être au courant, en attendant je m'en fou royalement alors ôte tes salles pattes ! Termina-t-elle en rougissant furieusement quand elle remarqua la soudaine proximité de leur corps._

 _Rougissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du chien, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur et victorieux apparaissait sur son faciès. L'ayant hélas remarqué, la rouquine se dégagea brusquement et s'en fuit dans les escaliers de derrière._

 _« 1 à 0 miss Cercasionne~ Jubila-t-il seul dans le couloir en songeant que le rouge lui allait bien au teint._

* * *

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'infirmerie ? Demanda le fils renier des Black en passant devant un lit occupé par sa Nemesis personnelle, qui était allongée sur celui-ci._

 _\- Pourquoi tu veux me rejoindre ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Menaça l'écolière en s'armant de sa baguette pour ensuite la pointer sur le visage de son vis-à-vis._

 _\- Non merci je tiens à mon magnifique visage~_

 _\- Alors dégage Sirius ! »_

* * *

 _« - Je te hais Miss je-me-suis-tromper-de-maison Cercasionne !_

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Mr Regardez-moi-je-suis-con-et-moche Black. »_

* * *

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle-ci arriva bien trop vite à leurs yeux. Il allait être temps d'arrêter leur jeu, de grandir et de sortir pour affronter ce monde de destruction qui se trouvait au-delà des murs de Poudlart.

* * *

 _Ca y est, on y était, tous les élèves de 7e année avaient fait leurs bagages, et attendaient désormais que le Poudlart Exress arrive, pour les emporter loin d'ici._

 _On pouvait voir de la joie, de l'excitation parfois même de la peur, de la tristesse, sur les différents visages. Pourtant, deux élèves sortaient du lot : Un Griffondor et une Serdaigle._

 _Eternels rivaux pour rien, qui se disaient au revoir à leur façon, des dernières insultes, un coup par ci par là, pourtant les deux étudiants souriaient. Ils le savaient, c'était surement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, alors ils en profitaient. Des coups plutôt qu'une étreinte. Un « ta gueule » à la place d'un « tu vas me manquer »._

 _« - Hey les amoureux vous arrêtez de vous chamailler ? Se moqua le griffondor à lunettes en affichant un grand sourire._

 _\- Plutôt crever que d'être son petit ami ! S'emporta son ami, en rougissant._

 _\- Plutôt rentrer aux services de Voldemort et devenir sa pute attitré que, ne serais-ce, qu'envisager la possibilité d'être proche d'une quelconque façon de ce clébard. Répliqua la rousse en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, une expression indifférente au visage. En plus, rajouta-t-elle en regardant son bras gauche, je suis sure que la marque m'irait à merveille. »_

 _Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans le petit groupe d'ami tandis que Sirius sentit étrangement son cœur se serrer douloureusement à ces mots. Cela, d'une certaine façon, faisait mal, et ne pas savoir pourquoi ne l'enchantais pas du tout. Il n'aimait as ne pas savoir quelque chose, surtout quand ça le concernait en l'occurrence._

 _« - Que comptes-tu faire après ta scolarité ? Demanda soudainement Remus, le garçon le plus discret de leur groupe, et le plus adorable aussi, ça, Cassandre l'avouait bien volontiers, pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère._

 _\- Hum… A vrai dire je ne sais pas encore, c'est vrai après tout ma vie a toujours été organisé pour moi, à l'avance, alors maintenant que je suis libre de toute attache, j'admets que j'ignore totalement ce que je souhaite faire. Expliqua la serdaigle en prenant une mine réfléchis qui fit s'esclaffer un certains brun. Mais j'aimerai m'orienter vers la chirurgie, donc surement médicomage. Et vous ? Que vont faire les célèbres marauders~ ?_

 _\- Pour ma part, j'aimerai énormément, une fois cette guerre terminée, m'orienter dans la médecine ou les potions. Lui répondu le loup en souriant doucement. Mais pour l'instant on a d'autres projet, ensemble, plus urgent._

 _\- Nous allons nous engager dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Annonça sombrement James en prenant par la taille Lily._

 _\- On ne peut pas laisser la communauté sorcières sombrer à cause d'un mégalomane qui se sent supérieur. Cracha le brun en serrant ses poings. Et puis, je veux servir à quelque chose, je ne supporterai pas de rester cacher._

 _\- Pour te faire tuer rapidement ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement en s'asseyant sur sa valise._

 _\- Oh tu serai triste ? Ironisa-t-il en la toisant d'un sourire moqueur._

 _\- Oui, et pas uniquement parce que je perdrai mon compagnon de jeu et que je ne pourrai plus te taper dessus. Avoua-t-elle son regard ancré dans le sien, très sérieuse._

 _\- Ce…c'est une déclaration ? Se mit à rougir l'adolescent._

 _\- Prend ça comme tu veux. » Répondit la rousse en haussant ses épaules tout en soufflant d'agacement dut au fait que le train n'était toujours pas là._

* * *

Hélas, malgré cette déclaration à demi-mot avoué, aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirent adieu, là, sur les railles du Poudlart Express qui allait marquer la fin d'une époque, la séparation de deux êtres qui avaient marqué l'histoire de Poudlart grâce à leur amitié très spéciale.

Puis le silence. Les mois s'écoulaient donc, se transformant en années, sans que Sirius n'ai de nouvelle de celle qui avait partagé son adolescence. Au bout d'un certain temps, le brun en venait même à penser que la jeune femme avait peut être pérît dans cette guerre qui se préparait d'un jour à l'autre.

Il consentit donc à essayer de l'oublier, s'efforçant de faire barrage sur ce qu'il pouvait ou non ressentir envers elle.

Et pourtant… Il la reverra des années plus tard, à Azkaban. Adieu la jolie rousse au tempérament enfantin…ne restait en elle que froideur et indifférence face à ce monde qui l'entourait.

Néanmoins, Sirius apprit durant sa captivité que Cassandre s'était fermé au monde pour se protéger, que derrière ses airs continuellement blasé se cachait l'adolescente qu'il avait connu durant sa scolarité. Pourtant, jamais il ne su pourquoi elle était devenu geôlière dans cette prison reculée, elle qui était prédestinée à un brillant avenir.

* * *

 _« - Cassandre ? Tenta le détenu en l'observant derrière les barreaux._

 _\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _Il lui souria, de son sourire si spécial, uniquement réservé à elle. Une concentration de moquerie, d'arrogance et de supériorité._

 _« - T'as l'air d'avoir réussis ta vie dit moi, tu surveilles les plus dangereux détenus du monde sorcier~ J'ai toujours su que tu étais suicidaire._

 _\- Quant à moi, j'ai toujours su que tu finirai en taule, n'était-ce pas là l'objectif de ta vie le chien ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle en affichant un sourire en coin._

 _\- Tu m'as appelé par ce gentil surnom datant de l'école~ Tu ne m'as jamais oublié en fait n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il en lui décrochant un clin d'œil, qu'il voulait séducteur, au passage._

 _\- Mais oui bien sure Sirius, comment oublier une personne arrogante telle que toi ? Mon corps s'est consumé de ne plus pouvoir te frapper, et mes lèvres, oh ces pauvres lèvres, qui ont dut vivre des années d'abstinence à ne plus pouvoir t'insulter~ Je me mourrai chaque jour, alors te savoir ici me remplit de joie mon petit clébard. »_

* * *

S'en était suivit deux rires, un grave et un autre plus aigüe, à la fin de cette tirade, provenant des deux comparses. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'avouerai, cela faisait du bien de s'insulter comme avant, c'était leur façon à eux de se dire « tu m'as manqué ».

* * *

 _« - C'est l'heure de bouffer le chien~ Se moqua la nouvelle venu dans sa cellule en lui balançant son plateau à terre._

 _\- Ouaf ! Répliqua le détenu, décidé à ne pas perdre cette joute verbale. Tu sais que les chiens mangent les chouettes ?~_

 _\- Ferme-là, et n'ose même pas t'approcher de moi sale cabot. La prévînt ladite chouette en le regardant de ses yeux perçant._

 _\- Sinon quoi ? Tenta ledit cabot en s'approchant des barreaux de sa cellule, seul obstacle notable entre lui et l'ancienne serdaigle._

 _\- Je te castre, mon chiot. »_

 _Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en imaginant très bien cette demoiselle le faire, juste pour se donner raison. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce qu'il pourrait répliquer pour avoir le dernier mot. Lui accordant alors un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret, Sirius lui murmura, son visage très, trop, proche de sa chouette :_

 _« - Ce serai dommage, je ne pourrai plus te faire crier de plaisir comme je sais si bien le faire. »_

 _La jeune femme soupira, certainement d'ennuie et d'amusement partagé, puis tourna les talons, s'éloignant de cette cellule qui lui donnait envie d'hurler face à l'injustice de ce monde, du jugement rendu pour son ami. Elle croyait en l'innocence de Sirius, comme personne ne le pouvait._

 _« - Avoue tu es toujours folle de moi ! Lança le présumé assassin à l'intention de son amie qui s'en allait toujours plus loin de lui._

 _\- Peut être~ A demain le chien. » Concéda la rousse en retenant un léger rire._

* * *

 _« -Noon ? N'osa pas croire la jeune femme dans la cellule, devant un détenu jugé dangereux, répondant au nom de Sirius Black._

 _\- Eh si, et je te raconte pas comment Lily a hurlé quand elle l'a apprit. Se mit à rire le brun en se remémorant la scène du mariage de Lily et James, quand celui-ci avait perdu les alliances._

 _\- Et toi alors ? Demanda la rousse en essayant de visualisé son ami dans un smoking._

 _\- Plutôt mourir oui, et puis… Si je dois m'enchainer à quelqu'un pour le restant de ma vie autant que ce soit toi, au moins ça aurait le mérite d'être divertissant._

 _\- C'est une déclaration monsieur le sinistros ? Le taquina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils devant la mine rougie de son camarade. Comme c'est mignon~ »_

 _S'en suivit alors un combat de catch dans la cellule entre les deux sorciers, avant qu'un des supérieurs de la jeune femme lui ordonne de sortir et lui rappel sa place. Alors sur un dernier sous-entendu de mariage, Sirius l'a laissa partir, en espérant secrètement qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien, et continua à agir comme d'habitude._

* * *

Et cette nuit là, quand il s'échappa de cette prison maudite, tout fut mit au clair entre ses deux là. Il n'existait ni haine ni amour entre eux, ils avaient au fil du temps créer leur propre sentiment qui définissait ce qui les désignaient quand ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

 _« - Black ! » Hurla une voix bien connu du dénommé._

 _Celui-ci se retourna et put voir la belle chouette arriver vers lui en courant, seule. Il se mit lors à sourire en attendant patiemment le futur discours de son amie._

 _« - Tu compte m'arrêter ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant d'autant plus tandis que la rousse reprenait son souffle._

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? Je déteste ta façon de toujours voir le monde en couleur, je ne supporte pas tes manies d'enfant de 12 ans, ton caractère m'exaspère et je ne parle même pas de tes sous-entendus comme quoi je t'apprécierai, mais par-dessus tout je hais ta façon de tout le temps me sourire comme si nous étions encore à l'école, comme si j'étais importante à tes yeux alors…alors… »_

 _L'animagus appréhendait la suite avec une certaine réserve quant à ce qu'elle pourrait rajouter à ce qu'elle avait déjà énoncé. Alors, quand celle-ci leva subitement ses yeux vers les siens, avec une expression mêlée de haine et de peur, il ne put que déglutir._

 _« - Sirius Black. Commença-t-elle en s'avançant encore plus proche de lui puis en lui agrippant ses cheveux pour le tirer vers elle. Je te hais, tout simplement, et ce sera le cas tant que tu m'obligeras à éprouver des sentiments contradictoires envers toi. »_

 _Puis, pour appuyer ses propos, la geôlière attira le futur évadé à elle et l'embrassa, sans aucune trace d'amour ou de douceur, non elle l'embrassait comme si elle pouvait le tuer ainsi, durement vec tout le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, mais teinté d'un soupçon de passion qui démontrait l'attachement qu'elle avait pour cet être. Passé la surprise, le dernier des Black répondit en la collant à lui, caressant enfin ses cheveux qui le hantait depuis ses années de collégiens. Pourtant ils avaient conscience que cela ne changerai rien, c'est juste un baiser d'abdication face à tout ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, des divorcés heureux._

 _Puis le baiser se coupa, leurs corps se reculèrent tandis que la demoiselle ne prononçait qu'une phrase avant de se retourner et lui tourner le dos._

 _« Casse-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. »_

* * *

Et pourtant, Sirius sourit quand il se remémore ce souvenir, durant un court instant Cassandre avait laissé tombé toute barrières pour enfin se mettre à nu devant lui et lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Et ça, le brun s'en souviendrai éternellement, et le chérirai à jamais, jusqu'à l'ultime fin, qui arriva dans le département des mystères.

Alors, quand il passa à travers le voile, le dernier visage qui lui apparut ne fut pas celui de son filleul, mais bien celui de sa chouette gothique préférée. Cassandre Cercasionne, serdaigle de son état. Celle qui avait été sa bouée de sauvetage dans cette lugubre prison, la lumière qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie.

Une amie qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment put définir avec des mots existants. Elle était fille de cracmol, au passé tumultueux, il était fils renier d'une famille de sang pur au futur sombre. Dés le début, ce qu'ils étaient ensemble étaient indéfinissable. Une étrange attirance dépassant l'entendement. Leur relation n'a jamais put être décrite par un seul mot.

Car leur lien était spécial.

Vouer à se rencontrer.

* * *

 **Ouiiii ! J'ai enfin put achever cet os, j'en suis totalement retournée~ Néanmoins je n'en sui spas spécialement fière, bien que Sirius était (et est toujours) un de mes personnages préféré j'avais sans cesse l'impression de ne pas respecter son caractère, que l'histoire partait en citrouille et de ce fait j'ai voulu terminer vite cet os avant de commettre trop d'incohérences. Mais forcément du coup je suis déçu car ça me tenait à cœur mais je n'ai, à aucun moment, put faire sortir la trame que j'avis imaginé.**

 **M'enfin j'espère que cet os, bien que court et bâclé, vous plait tout de même Et sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain os, voir une courte histoire, sur Remus :3 Je vous donne un aperçût pour me faire pardonné. KISSU !**

« - Cet homme vit pour la poésie, pour que la justice puisse triompher grâce à la magie des mots. Il a, au cour de ses nombreuses années, apprit ce qu'était l'amitié, l'amour, la joie et tant d'autres sentiments indispensables à la vie. De petits garçons terrorisé par sa lycanthropie, il est devenu jeune homme mûrs. Il passe la vie de quiconque en est digne avant la sienne, allant jusqu'à se sacrifier le bonheur d'un amour partagé pour la protéger elle. Remus n'a fait que vivre pour les autres, sans demander en retour, et tout cela fait de lui un homme comme on en voit peu. Alors qu'importe que je sois le contraire de ce qu'il aime, je compte bien me battre pour lui plaire, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre, que toute magie m'est quitté. Car c'est ainsi que l'amour doit être. »


End file.
